Tetsujo
'Tetsujo '(鉄条) is one of the 5 Cross-Eye Officers. He is childhood friends with the other Officers. Appearance Tetsujo often wears a samurai mask, most likely to hide the long ragged scar over his blind right eye. Around his eyes he sports the signature black crosses. He has short spiky black hair with sideburns. He likes to wear track pants and polo shirts, and keeps his sword tied to his waist by sash at all times. He also wears what appear to be moon boots. Personality Tetsujo is a very caring and loyal person. He is polite and generally kind to everyone, as long as they show him kindness in return. He loves his friends more than anything, and would go to great lengths to protect them, especially Dokuga. He can be a bit impulsive because of those strong feelings however, and his actions usually wind up getting himself, and sometimes others, in trouble. Tetsujo is also very clever, he might not get to show it very often, but when dealing with Fujita he could easily detect something was off based on his observations and research. History Past Tetsujo grew up in the slums of the Magic-User world, alongside his best friends Dokuga, Saji, Ushishimada, and Ton. Together they joined in strength to survive the harsh treatment their world dished out to them. One day, the boys are all captured and tied up by a shop keeper after stealing some food. One of the shop keepers gets pissed after Dokuga spits in his eye in an attempt to keep away from him, and he brandishes a pair of sharp scissors near Dokuga's face. Tetsujo quickly jumps in front of Dokuga to protect him, and has his right eye sliced open because of it. They all are throw to Hole to die by the Rain effects and Kai saved them by killing the sorcerers to use their Door to reach the Magic User realm, like the rest of the kids, Tetsuji tagged with him, idolizing Kai and becoming a founder member of The Cross-Eyes. Present He was the first member Risu found in Berith in his quest to find who murder him, the Ronin helmet Cross-Eyes recognized him and escorted Risu to their hideout, where they stayed until the sun completely set, leaving everybody in the dark in hopes to save electricity, and angering Risu for not answer any of his questions. Tetsujo later, curious about the idea of Risu's questions, asked Dokuga if he knew the killer, the moth mask indeed told him that not only he knew, but also saw it with his very eyes. Once Dokuga told them that Risu was just a thief (actually looking for information around the house) all the members subdue him and imprisoned him in a room, during the struggle, the landlady came for the money they owe her for the last 5 months of rent, he was among his friends when Ushishimada made the ultimate sacrifice, selling himself to the landlady in exchange of the rights of the land and the house (the landlady was really infatuated with him for a long time), just when they were going, one of Risu's stakes, trowed during his fight with Dokuga impaled the head of the landlady, killing her instantly, while the other Cross-Eyes were celebrating their newly owned home and the fact that Ushishimada will stay with them, Tetsujo was the only one not moved by any of that, only showing concern of what that would lead to. In order to evade possible dangers about the idea of just killed a powerful Magic User, the Cross-Eyes went to the Lanlady's Mansion to set a staged death and leave the body there, as the others prepared everything, after some failed attempts, Tetsujo asked Dokuga about Risu's murder once again, but before they could talk more, the corpse of the Landlady fell over Dokuga, showing how abnormally strong he is, lifting the 300kg. body on his shoulders. In the end of the night Tetsujo, as the others Cross-Eyes, left the mansion but not before steal all the toilet paper. Like all the other officers he ended working in the Berith Onsen to earn some money, using his Ronin helmet, he was trying to get some coins from a bending machine along with Dokuga when Kaiman came near them, before the lizard head could do anything, Tetsujo already putted him on check with his katana aiming to Kaiman's neck, demanding to know who he was and why he was about to attack them. After the lizard head told them he was "Risu's Friend" the place was attacked by En, making the Officers to run for their lives (believing the sorcerer came for them). With the onsen destroyed and scared of En (believing he came for them) the officers ran for their lives to a wheat field, where all of them told stories about their individual moments with The Boss: Tetsujo tells when he and The Boss went to a bar with elite Magic Users, and how intimidating, powerful and feared the boss was to the point nobody dared to say anything, and the very owner of the bar fainted in terror by just look at him. Trivia * Most of the time he thinks about the prosperity of the Cross-Eyes organization * A lot of the time hes anxiously thinking about the future * A lot of the time he worries about Dokuga * Sometimes he thinks about how he wants to get stronger * It its unknown why, after all the years as a resourceful Cross-Eyes, before and after going through bankrupt, never healed his right eye. Category:Characters Category:Cross-Eyes Category:Male Category:Magic-User